


A Slight Sealing Mishap | The Serious Version

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Team 7 Shenanigans [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fix-It, Fluff, Founders Era, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jinchuuriki - Freeform, Love At First Punch, M/M, Mangekyou Sharingan, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Canon, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rating May Change, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke is confused, Sealing Mishaps, Sharingan, Slow Burn, Team as Family, They all get turned into girls, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tobirama is Intrigued, Warring States Period (Naruto), Zetsu is doomed, cute moments, elements of humor, serious themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Naruto had a plan.Sasuke figured he’d play along with it.Sakura was sceptical, and rightfully so.They were the last ones left, so they went back to change things via a special seal Naruto created just for them… though there were some unplanned issues. Naruto’s genetics gave them the Uzumaki Chakra reserves. Sasuke’s genetics gave them each a fully-formed Sharingan. Sakura’s genetics gave them decent chakra control… and had the unintended side-effect of turning them all into girls.This is the 'serious' version of 'A Slight Sealing Mishap' which contains themes of Gender Dysphoria and is generally darker on the whole. It follows a similar plotline to 'A Slight Sealing Mishap' but I suppose one might say that there's more depth to it. A light-hearted version of this is avaliable for lighter reading (and will likely have the more frequent updates).Another Alternate Version of ‘Flaming Maelstroms’ and the Serious Version of 'A Slight Sealing Mishap'





	1. Two Girls and Sasuke’s Issue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slight Sealing Mishap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194762) by [thatdamnuchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha). 



> I decided to make a far more serious and probably darker version of 'A Slight Sealing Mishap. The pairings are the same as the more humorous/light-hearted version since I like them. 
> 
> Anyway, prepare for painfully slow updates possibly.
> 
> This is an Alternate Version of a fic I've already written, and a more Serious Version of another, so it will probably follow a very similar plotline to that particular one.
> 
> As I have mentioned in the summary, this book is intended to be a more serious version of 'A Slight Sealing Mishap' which goes deeper into how Naruto and Sasuke feel about being forced into a female body. Naruto FYI is genderfluid, and I have tried to portray this as acurately as possible. Naruto has also been genderfluid in the world before they jumped through time and space.
> 
> And yes, I made this alternate fic because of a single comment in the other version saying someone was 'disappointed' with my writing in that other fic, because deep down, I am a very very petty person... or maybe I just like being able to make as many people happy as I can...
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this more serious version of 'A Slight Sealing Mishap'.

Sasuke was not OK.

 

Naruto’s plan had been all well and good in theory, but there had been side-effects, and Sasuke blamed them all on Naruto’s subpar sealing capabilities and Sakura’s faulty genetics. He was not happy. He didn’t even really know if he could still call himself a _he_ either. His… male anatomy… was gone, overwritten by Sakura’s female set thanks to the seal. There was a slight weight at his chest – a weight that wasn’t supposed to be there. He was a guy, and he was in good shape. _He wasn’t supposed to have breasts._ They had been bound tightly to his chest, and they were small enough that they could probably go unnoticed, but that didn’t change the fact that _they weren’t supposed to be there_. He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the concerned stares of his two teammates. He was _fine_. He was a fully fledged shinobi, and _he could deal with it._ That he most certainly could. There were jutsu, heck, Naruto had created the sexy jutsu, and he used it enough that _he_ or _she_ , depending on how they felt at the time, might have been taking their change in sex a bit better than he was.

 

Sakura was doing her best to support them both – as she had been for the last three or so hours that they’d been there – but, as per usual, she couldn’t fully understand. She hadn’t experienced any sudden changes in anatomy. She didn’t have to deal with the weirdness of blood coming out from between her legs. Well, she did, but she was used to it. Sasuke was a man. He wasn’t _supposed_ to bleed from between his legs. That meant that there was something seriously wrong, and he should probably go and get it checked out… but his body was female now, and apparently it was the norm.

 

“You OK, Sasuke?” Sakura asked, worry written across her face.

 

“Hn,” he grunted, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn’t OK, but he would be… his new situation would just take… time. Time to get used to… Time to accept. _That was right._ He was a shinobi. He could deal with whatever madness this was.

 

Naruto edged towards him. “You sure?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing?” Sasuke muttered, glancing over at the blonde-turned-redhead. “Are you going to henge like last time whenever you switch?”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto said, smiling softly, and the fact that Naruto hadn’t bothered to yet, meant one thing. “I’m a girl for now…” she mumbled, scratching the back of her head, her long hair flowing freely behind her in a style which Naruto said resembled her mother’s, though her bangs were a bit spikier. “And… what about you?” she asked. “How do you want us to… address you?”

 

“I… don’t know what would be best,” he said, his voice reaching pitches it hadn’t since his voice had begin to break. It sounded wrong. It didn’t sound like him at all… but it was him. His new reality. He didn’t have the ridiculous reserves like Naruto, and the instincts ingrained in him protested about wasting chakra to make himself appear like a man. It would be wasteful and stupid, especially considering what era they’d landed in – the Warring Clans Era. He’d need every last drop of his chakra if he wanted to survive.

 

“Well… how would you feel… being addressed as a _she_?” Sakura asked. “And bear in mind that we are in the Warring Clans Era… which means that people might not understand as well as they did in our time – about situations like Naruto’s.”

 

Sasuke bit his lip. _Or was it her lip?_ The word _she_ being applied to him felt odd, yet not entirely uncomfortable. Was he a girl now? A woman? Purely because his body was now that of a female rather than a male? “Can I… be addressed as a male for now?” he asked, mind in turmoil as he tried to work out where he stood. He himself still used male pronouns when thinking internally, though he wasn’t too sure whether it fit.

 

Sakura nodded. “Sure. If you change your mind at any point let us know, OK?”

 

He nodded.

 

Naruto beamed. “Well… I’m going to go and bathe,” she said, and Sasuke became alarmingly aware of the sweat patch appearing on the front of her chest. He didn’t look away though. It didn’t feel like he needed to, and he was unsure what that meant. Naruto was his teammate, and technically his sister too, thanks to the seal combining their genetics somewhat – so maybe that was it. He wasn’t looking at her with any sort of ulterior thoughts, not that he’d ever. He’d never really been that attracted to anyone, aside from Sakura… but even that had faded over time. She’d become more like a sister to him and wasn’t that ironic – considering that was now a reality. Sakura and Naruto had inherited his eyes. When they stared at him, it was no longer the blue and green of his teammates. Instead, it was the warm, comforting black of family. _That was right._ They were family now.

 

“You go, Naru,” Sakura said, standing up from her perch. “Don’t take too long, OK?”

 

She nodded, racing off into the trees, heading towards the river they both knew wasn’t too far away. Sasuke would no doubt have to bathe there too, and finally see his body for real. Old scars and wounds hadn’t travelled over with them, so his skin would be perfectly smooth… like it had been when he was a child. A blank slate. A fresh start.

 

“C’mere,” Sakura mumbled, holding her arms open as she sat back down closer to him. “You look like you need a hug.”

 

Sasuke scowled but didn’t bother complaining as he rested his head on her shoulder. “I’m fine.”

 

“Cut the bullshit, ‘suke,” she muttered. “Unless you’d rather I beat it out of you.”

 

Sasuke swallowed audibly. “I’m good thanks,” he said, knowing he at least had to get something off his chest to avoid Sakura’s wrath. “I think it’ll just take… time…”

 

“If you want us to change to female pronouns at any point – don’t be scared to ask,” she mumbled, looking up at the darkening sky. “We were all fine about Naruto’s gender, so we’ll be fine with yours too, OK?”

 

He sighed. “Hn.”

 

“I swear if the Hn turns out to be genetic, then I’ll beat you black and blue,” Sakura grumbled, earning a small smile from him.

 

“We’re a proper family now, aren’t we?” Sasuke murmured, joining Sakura in her staring contest with the sky. “Naruto gets to be the baby brother… and you…”

 

Sakura cracked a grin. “I always used to pester my parents for a little sibling when I was a kid.”

 

“Now you have two,” he said, sighing wistfully. “Though we both come with our fair share of issues.”

 

“Does that mean I get to poke your forehead?” Sakura asked, her eyes gaining that teasing glint they always had whenever she deigned to poke fun at them. “And call you my _foolish otouto_ whenever you do something idiotic?”

 

Sasuke paused, his hand going up to rub at his forehead, a strange sense of nostalgia overcoming him as he thought about it. He’d never admitted it out loud, but he actually enjoyed the forehead pokes. It had been his aniki’s way of showing his affection, no matter how irritating it might’ve been when he was younger. He missed it. He missed Itachi.

 

“Sasuke?” Sakura was staring at him, seriously that time, apology written all across her face as she wrapped her arms around him slightly tighter.  

 

He blinked, smiling wistfully as he sunk bonelessly into Sakura’s embrace, half stunned by the realisation that he felt safe there. Just like he’d used to with his older brother… and Sakura was technically older than him, and with her new eyes, she would no doubt be coming close to him in power when it came to battle… not to mention the fact that Naruto had his suspicions she’d be able to use chakra chains as well. They weren’t too sure about him. He looked more Uchiha than the other two of his new siblings, his hair having remained that bluish-black. “You know what…” he mumbled finally. “I’d actually like that, Aneki…”

 

“Then I certainly have a lot of forehead pokes to make up for,” Sakura said, eyeing him as he sat back, two fingers at the ready. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling her fingers prodding against the centre of his forehead… just like Itachi’s… “But I think I’ll just settle for this one,” she murmured. “Foolish otouto.”

 

A full grin cracked at his lips. He hadn’t known how much he missed them… the pokes and those words… and he could tolerate his _older_ sister doing them, because that was what Sakura was now. If Naruto tried, there would be mutiny, and Sakura would no doubt have to come and beat some sense into them.

 

_She really was their big sister._

 

“Thank you, Sakura-nee…” he whispered, settling for watching the campfire crackle in front of them as the sky continued to darken.

 

“Hey, Sasuke,” Sakura said after what must have been at least a good fifteen minutes. “Do you want to do anything with your hair?” she asked, eyeing the way it fell past his shoulders. It was nearly waist length, the ends spiked. If Sasuke was completely honest, it probably looked like a tamer version of Madara’s hair, but he was OK with that. It was his hair.

 

He curled a lock around his finger. “I… like it,” he mumbled.

 

“Men can have long hair,” she reminded him. “Some do look good with it too – take your crazy ancestor for one… plus your brother. We might’ve hated him at first, but you can’t deny he was hot.”

 

Sasuke shuddered. “Please never refer to my brother that way again.”

 

“But Madara is OK?” One eyebrow rose.

 

He groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I hate the fact you can distract me so easily…” he muttered, ignoring the soft touch on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll get you a hair tie.”

 

Sasuke exhaled. “Thanks, Aneki…”

 

Sakura grinned, reaching for her pockets, before her eyes narrowed, worry lining her face yet again. “Hey, Sasuke… How long has it been since Naruto went to bathe?”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe an hour…?”

 

Sakura closed her eyes, touching her hand to the ground, before spitting out a number of curses escaped her mouth. “Sasuke.”

 

“What?” He folded his arms. “Where’s our dobe of a little sister got to?”

 

She gritted her teeth. “She’s not within my range, that’s for sure.”

 

“So the idiot is super lost… or…” He trailed off, groaning loudly as he cursed Team Seven’s luck – Naruto’s luck in particular. Sakura’s grim expression said it all.  “Oh for the love of all that’s holy! We’ve been here for less than three hours! How the hell can that idiot get kidnapped?”

 

“Unfortunately, Naruto has skill…”

 

“In being a complete and utter imbecile, that’s for sure,” Sasuke muttered. “Hn. I’ll tease that idiot once she gets back. With Kurama, it’ll be a cinch.”

 

Sakura stared at her, shaking her head. “Kurama is out cold. The seal took a lot out of him… so he likely won’t be waking up in the next six months or so.”

 

“Hn,” he grunted. “Of course…”

 

It was just their luck.

 

“Best get packed up,” Sakura said, collecting all the scant things they’d brought along for the ride, along with everything they’d picked up in a nearby town. They hadn’t been sitting around doing nothing in the few hours that they’d been there. It was how they’d figured out exactly how far back the seal had taken them in the first place.

 

“Duh,” Sasuke mumbled. “Then we’ve got to go and rescue that idiot from whatever sticky situation she’s gotten herself into this time around.”

 

“So,” Sakura said, hands on hips. “The usual day then?”

 

“Precisely.”


	2. Sakura’s Vow

Sakura could safely say she was better off than either of her two new brothers – _or were they sisters, now?_ She hadn’t undergone any changes in anatomy, and she’d gained greater chakra reserves and a pair of sharingan to boot. Things were going well for her, unlike the others. All she had to do was master her two new abilities to an acceptable degree, claw some of her old degree of chakra control back, and then she’d be back at full combat capacity. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand…

 

She shook her head, remembering the instant they’d woken up, alone, cold, and a good hundred or so years in the past.

 

Her first instinct had been to laugh. They’d made it – alive and unharmed. Sasuke’s changes hadn’t been as obvious, and she’d thought Naruto had just been under a henge, as she, or he, usually was. It hadn’t been till the blind panic set in on their expressions that she’d realised… _things weren’t perfectly OK._ They were there, in the past, ready to change everything, but _Sasuke_ and _Naruto_ weren’t in the right bodies. Biologically, they were both meant to be male, though Naru used a henge to modify his appearance depending on which gender he was.

 

Naruto had been confused at first, but it had been Sasuke who’d had the worse reaction. He’d all but ripped off his shirt, clawing at the newfound weight on his chest, his skin raw and red before they’d managed to calm him down.

 

Of course, as Team Seven, they could only have brief respites of relaxation and calm before chaos struck again – which was how Sakura found herself huddled around a campfire next to Sasuke, having tracked Naruto’s trail as far as they could. It had been a hard journey, and they weren’t at Naruto’s side just yet, but she was back inside Sakura’s sensing range, and she wasn’t moving any further away. Her sensing range was gigantic, unlike what she’d had before their leap through time, her new Uzumaki genes having bolstered both her body, chakra, and the sheer distances which she could sense when she poured her chakra into it. It also had the upside of revealing something important to her… because whoever had taken Naruto had moved fast, ridiculously fast, which was why she and Sasuke were taking precautions.

 

Her chakra control had been screwed over on the leap back, and by that, she meant it was no longer perfect. Her chakra was heavier, and her Yin Seal had vanished into thin air. Part of her mourned its loss, but the other side of her knew she’d be capable of far more than what she had previously. She had bloodline abilities now, and that was a whole other ball game. She’d shed sweat, blood, and tears just to be able to stand on the battlefield alongside Naruto and Sasuke as a random first-generation shinobi. She could do it again. _She would do it again._ This time, she’d be the one keeping her brothers, or sisters – whatever they decided – safe. She was Sasuke’s Aneki now, and she had to damn well act like it. The boys had been her pillars in their last lease of life. Now it was her turn to return the favour.

 

She’d remaster her strength, gain some semblance of control over her new sharingan, and save the chakra chains for later. She’d do all of that in a matter of days too – hence why she and Sasuke were hanging so far back. Things would start being demolished under her fists in the next few days, whilst Sasuke went and scouted around the area where Naruto was being held. They’d made their plan over dinner, with Sasuke carefully avoiding the topic of his feelings.

 

Avoidance would be better… at least until they had Naruto back… so they could go into hiding and come to terms with everything, before getting started on their plan to annihilate the black plant who’d screwed everyone over.

 

_The one who’d stolen everyone away._

 

_Ino… Kakashi-sensei… Hinata… Shikamaru…_

 

Her blood boiled at the very thought of _it’s_ existence, and yet that same part of her was thrilled. She’d be able to lay into that foul creature with her own two hands – rip it to pieces so it could never harm her or her brothers, or sisters, ever again. Teeth bared in a bloodthirsty grin, fingers twitching as she thought about all the ways she could enact her revenge. She’d always been a bit of a violent person underneath everything, and now it was all finally bubbling to the surface. _Maybe that was why Inner was so quiet… why she hadn’t heard from her at all over the last few years…_

 

Sasuke coughed pointedly, drawing her out of her murderous thoughts, reminding her that she wasn’t alone.

 

Sakura smiled sheepishly, the pair falling back into that comfortable silence as they finished off their dinner. She’d probably been radiating killing intent. It was oddly alarming how easily she could exude it at the drop of a hat. Even Sasuke and Naruto weren’t as well skilled at it as her. Then again, neither of them had ever revelled in killing intent the way she had. It made her toes curl, and shudders creep down her spine, but she loved it. Loved the thrill of it.

 

Naruto and Sasuke had just classed it as one of her odder quirks before moving on with their lives. They accepted each other. That was what teams were meant for – _what siblings were meant for…_ because that was what they were.

 

“Do you need any… er… fresh linens?” she asked eventually, watching as his cheeks turned a bright red. It was yet another reason they were delaying the rescue, if only so Sasuke wasn’t distracted and horrified during the plan they’d concocted, because distraction could be a fatal mistake. Especially in the Warring Clans Era, when it was largely every man and clan for themselves.

 

Naruto would be fine. She could hold out a few days, because she was strong. She’d always been the strongest one of them, both mentally and physically – being an Uzumaki and all. Naruto could hold out. _She’d have to._

 

“Yes,” he muttered, snatching out what she offered to him.

 

“Pass me the old ones. I’ll go and wash them out, OK?” she said, not really expecting an answer as she took both of their bloodied clothing and made her way towards the river. Soap and laundry equipment had been horrifically hard to find, and with the lack of technology, Sakura knew she’d be doing everything by hand. But it was better her than Sasuke. He needed time to adjust and get a handle on things and cleaning away the mess left by his new genitalia wasn’t the way forwards.

 

_She just needed to keep him calm… at least until she got Naruto back._

 

Naruto would know what to do… know how to help him far better than she could, because they were in it together.

 

She knelt down at the riverside, ducking the clothing in, scrubbing at it furiously as she was consumed by her thoughts. _Her worries._ Her fingers would be wrinkled and pruned by the time she was finished, and they’d likely have to leave the sopping fabric hanging up somewhere to dry. She’d have to ask Sasuke if he could figure out how to set up a clothesline. It shouldn’t be that hard, and it’d give him something to do. Something to distract him from their situation. _His_ situation.

 

_Just a little bit longer…_ Then they’d have Naruto back, and they could figure out what the hell they were going to do.


	3. Naruto’s Got Problems

Naruto was somewhat annoyed and resigned to her fate. She had bigger things to worry about than being kidnapped by a bunch of idiots – who’d be dead the second she was able to access her chakra. Cheerful ninja or not, there was only so much bullshit she could take before going off the rails, and she’d reached that point a while back. Her life had been flipped upside-down in a matter of minutes. She’d gone from technically being a boy wearing a henge, to being a girl who was not. Naruto figured she was allowed to freak out somewhat, especially with that being the only thing she could really do in her predicament. Sometimes she really hated chakra exhaustion, not that she’d felt it all that often. One of the many perks of being an Uzumaki, but also a somewhat annoying one. It was her distinctively large chakra stores which had landed her in her exact situation. Gritting her teeth, she went back to silently plotting her enemies demise, reminding herself she had to keep the gleeful giggles to herself. Sasuke had told her once too often that they were downright creepy and didn’t fit with her sunshine persona, and Naruto liked her sunshine persona ergo creepy giggles were a no-go.

 

She wiggled her fingers, trying to keep the blood supply flowing despite the thick knotted cord keeping her hands bound behind her back. Silently, she was thankful the cloth covering her nose and mouth was clean. She’d have been in a far more murderous mood if it’d been dirty. As it was, she was content to just lie there, tucked over someone’s uncomfortable shoulder, with the occasional wiggle just to make things difficult. Like hell she was making things easy for them.

 

“An Uzumaki, eh?” a low voice grumbled, and Naruto cursed her hair colour. It had turned a brilliant Uzumaki red after their little jump through time, so there was no mistaking her heritage anymore. At first, she’d been glad – excited almost – but the joys of being a redhead were soon fading away. It was what had gotten her kidnapped in the first place. Maybe if she’d been a blonde they wouldn’t have taken her, but as it was, they saw her hair, and her unique reserves, and the answer was simple.

 

She was in the Warring Clans Era. Kidnappers and slave traders were rife, or so the history books had said. Clans had been eager to obtain Kekkei Genkai to stand against each other, mixing bloodlines to create more powerful shinobi to take down their enemies. Uzumaki, with their reserves and sealing abilities, had been high in demand. _A fact Naruto hated with a passion now._ Maybe that was why they lived on a secluded island.

 

“We’ve struck gold,” another irritating voice sounded. “They’re rarely seen off that island of theirs… imagine the price she’ll fetch.”

 

Naruto scowled. _Definitely slave traders of some description then._ She swallowed, forcing back the tingle of fear building in the pit of her stomach. _If she couldn’t escape in time…_ Her body was female now. She shook her head, casting those thoughts away. Like hell she wouldn’t get away from them. She was Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. _Though in retrospect, she likely would never achieve that dream now._ Her shoulders sunk. They were in the past, before Konoha’s creation, and considering it was the Uchiha and Senju who were going to create the village, it was unlikely she’d ever get to take up the hat.

 

_Oh well… it wasn’t like that was the end of the world. She could do… other things… besides, she was going to be saving the world from Zetsu and his manipulations. That’d be enough heroism to last a lifetime – and that had to be worth more than the Hokage seat._

 

_Plus there was the paperwork._

 

Naruto sighed, wriggling her wrists in their restraints, scowling at she began the slow, arduous task of loosening them as best she could, if only so her hands didn’t fall off. Landscapes blurred past them, and Naruto almost cursed out loud. _She should’ve been paying more attention to where they were going and where she’d come from. How else was she supposed to get back to Sasuke and Sakura?_ She grunted, silently wishing Kurama was awake, even if he’d sass her like no tomorrow and laugh at her predicament. It felt oddly lonely without him talking to her. Strange, considering they’d only recently started talking to one another.

 

Groaning quietly, she started mapping the terrain mentally. They’d been travelling for at least half an hour, though it was likely closer to an hour, given by how much the moon had risen. Reading the stars had always been a speciality of hers, simply because she’d loved to stare up at them. _Imagine her parents were up there – looking down on her, and yet unreachable from where she lay._ The winter nights had the clearest stars, their lights bright as they shone down. Naruto could still remember her breath misting and the sting in her reddened cheeks. She missed those days… back when she was younger and didn’t fully understand the complexities of life. Of shinobi life. She’d never really understood what being a good shinobi meant until she’d had her first kill.

 

Wind whistled past biting at her cheeks, snapping her out of her daydreams. _Konoha’s winters had nothing on the stinging chill of this…_

 

She was being taken north, and quickly too. Her chakra was spread thin, the little she had, keeping her as warm as she dared as patches of snow started dotting the ground underneath her captors. Naruto bit her lip, exhaustion seeping into her limbs slowly yet surely. Her vision was blurring, and a scowl marred her face as she finally stopped using even the tiniest amount of chakra like she was so used to doing. The cold hit her like a brick wall, and she shivered. Her clothes weren’t exactly made for foul weather, and her captors didn’t seem like the type to crack out blankets for her. Shaking her head, she tried to focus past the cold, all the while noting how far and in which direction she was being taken in. Her brain was working overload, and she sorely wished Kurama was awake to help her through the entire process as she recalled each and every fact she knew about the Warring Clans Era.

 

It was a snowy place, and the only places that had large amounts of snow tended to be the North of the Land of Fire, and the Land of Snow and the like. Naruto was betting on the North of the Land of Fire by the trees and the patchiness of the white ground. It’d explain everything. Her expression darkened, and she gritted her teeth. In the Warring Clans Era that had been the hotspot of criminal activity, and it was commonly known as neutral ground. Clans that stirred up trouble were barred, and considering it was what would become known as the ‘Black Market’ it wasn’t the greatest thing that could happen. It was a hub, both of information and rare goods.

 

They’d sold everything in the era she now found herself in, from cursed trinkets, clan heirlooms, organs, to living, breathing human beings. _And the people who’d caught her in her embarrassing state were no doubt so-called ‘Hunters’ or ‘Collectors’._ Her lip curled, brain regurgitating even more information as she lay there, trying to ignore the bitter cold. _She hated people like that. Despised them, especially after everything she’d seen – the way people had treated street kids back in her time was horrendous. Treatment of slaves and the like would only be worse in the time she now found herself in…_

 

Though considering she was ‘valuable’ – the word made her want to vomit – she’d hopefully be treated somewhat better. _Fingers crossed._ Then all she needed to do was figure out a way to escape before anything untoward happened. _She could do that. She could totally do that._ Naruto was a seal master, and a damned good one, despite not having much formal training in the Uzumaki Style. She could make it work. No cell would be able to keep her.

 

Not once she got her chakra back at least.

 

* * *

 

“They’re all full… or at least already have someone or something in them,” the man carrying her said, and Naruto felt her heart sink. _What the hell had they been up to for them to fill every cell available?_ She’d seen the size of the place, and it was nothing to scoff at. _Though Sakura could probably take out the foundation with one punch._ The ghost of a smile curled at her lips. _They’d come,_ the words repeated in her mind like a mantra. _They were her backup plan if she couldn’t escape herself. They were family. Now and forever. It’d been that way before their little time skip, and with their combined genetics it only pulled them that much closer. There was no tighter knit group than them._

 

“Well considering who our guests are… it’s hardly surprising. Their alliance is powerful, and our bosses want them to come back,” another said.

 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed into slits. _This bit of history was certainly unexpected. She’d never read anything about it in the history books._ Jaw clenching, she could only lie there, thrown over someone’s shoulder like a sack of rice.

 

“Well we could put her with the Senju hostage?”

 

The one holding her scoffed. “Two possible seal masters in one room? Recipe for disaster.”

 

“Well… the only other viable option that won’t damage the product really is…”

 

He nodded. “Get the key to cell B-14.”

 

Naruto made a mental note of that. _She was getting good with taking those, despite being a much more kinetic learner._ Then again, her life was on the line… sort of… Sighing quietly, she rubbed at her wrists as best she could. The ropes would be coming off shortly with any luck… and then she needed to recover her chakra and bust the hell out of there, but the minute she tumbled into cell B-14 she knew she was in trouble.

 

Her chakra was locked the second she was thrown inside, and Naruto cursed – though not as loudly as the owner of the body she’d just landed on. _Silently she was very grateful, because it made her new assets hurt slightly less than if they’d slammed into the cold hard ground._ Having a female base was going to take some getting used to. The henge she’d always used before hadn’t made them entirely real. Though solid and able to be touched, they still hadn’t been pain sensitive.

 

Large hands came up to push at her shoulders, lungs sucking in air before the decidedly masculine voice sounded. “Good gods, woman,” her new cellmate muttered. “Are you trying to suffocate me with your ridiculously oversized rack or what?”

 

“Ha…” Naruto stretched her sore arms, sitting back from her new companion. “Sorry about that,” she said, looking at him, freezing as she took in the decidedly Uchiha features.

 

 _He looked like Sasuke,_ she mused, eyeing him up as he did the same to her. _And before they’d decided to be brothers and sisters, she’d thought he was hot. With a capital H._

 

This was not going to end well. Naruto just knew it.


	4. Awkward Positions

Going to the bathroom had raised issues with _his_ new body, especially with the blood it was leaking. _Why had his new genitalia decided it would be a good idea to start leaking blood, he had no idea._ He just wished it would stop. He wasn’t a woman, and men weren’t supposed to get periods. It was wrong. Everything was wrong.

 

_“You are my son, Sasuke, and as men we have an important duty to our family.”_

 

The words rang around his brain, repeating like a loop. He was a son, not a daughter. Closing his eyes, he squatted down, underwear and linens deposited to one side. _It was harder than when he’d just had to unzip his pants and aim._ A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips, and he sighed, ignoring the slight trickling sound as he relieved himself a little ways from their camp. Naruto was taking an age with her bath, but Sasuke had no desire to track the dobe down and drag her back. _Naruto was a girl, and he was a boy – no matter what his body looked like._ A blush rose on his cheeks at the thought, and he shook his head, eradicating the thought. It was wrong to peep and peeping on girls had never really been that worth it. He’d discovered that accidentally and had hastily turned away before he could see anything else. _He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha didn’t do that. They had too much pride to stoop to those levels._

 

But if for some reason they ever went to the hot springs… a public one… then he’d be forced to use the female section. _Like hell he would be venturing into mixed bathing._ No amount of money in the world could get him in there. _He’d heard all about Jiriya from the dobe._

 

Sighing, he wiped himself as best as he could, ignoring the whispers in his mind of _wrong._ He was going to have to adjust to it… somehow. Maybe the dobe would help him come up with an ingenious solution. Her ideas were always out of the box and absolutely wild. _The Sexy Jutsu was a testament to that._

 

 _“Short hair looks best on you, Sasuke,”_ his father’s voice echoed in his head as he thought back to his many haircuts. He’d kept it short after the massacre too… _because Itachi had long hair, and he was nothing like Itachi, even if he liked the look of long hair._ He ran a hand through his silky long locks, quashing the word that whispered _wrong_ in his ear like a traitorous snake. _“You have to keep your hair short. There’s no time for you to be playing about with it in the mornings.”_ His shoulders sunk, a humourless grin curling at his lips.

 

“Look at me now, tou-san,” he muttered, staring up at the sky as he pulled his clothing back on. “I wonder what you’d say if you could see me now…” _But Uchiha Fugaku was dead along with everyone else he’d even known, and if he was completely honest the other’s deaths hurt that much more. Itachi’s death burnt at his very soul._

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, blinking at how his hair stood up on end. _That wasn’t right._ He spun on his heel, the rustling of cloth making his eyes widen as his fist lashed out at his assailant. How could he have missed them? How could he have made a stupid mistake? He should never have gotten caught up in his mess of a mind. He never should’ve let down his guard, even the slightest bit. _But he still wasn’t used to his new body… and there wasn’t only one assailant._ Cursing, he lifted his foot, kicking at the new enemy, eyes widening as something heavy and blunt slammed into his skull. Stars twinkled in his vision, and he stumbled, disorientated, mouth opening to yell for Sakura. _He could quash his pride for his aneki. She was Uchiha, she was family now, and she’d have his back in a heartbeat._ But the shout never left his lips, a fist to his gut making him gasp for breath. _He hated his new body. It was wrong, and so very untrained._

 

Hands grabbed at his arms, yanking them up behind his back, a raggedy piece of cloth stuffed into his mouth and secured there before he could regain his equilibrium and yell for his aneki. _Aneki was aneki, and there were no doubts in his mind that she’d damn well act like one._ As it was, all he could do was grunt in annoyance and squirm.

 

“Another one?”

 

The statement had Sasuke stiffening, before a horrible sense of dawning realisation settled on him. _They’d gotten Naruto too. That was why she’d taken so long to come back – not because she was mooching around being an idiot, but because she couldn’t._ Naruto was low on chakra, and in a somewhat similar situation to herself. It would be all too easy for her to have been caught. Tears pricked at his eyes, frustration burning at his core as he was carried away. The world was spinning horribly, his stomach aching from the punch that had been delivered. _He’d let his guard down, and now he was paying the price._ He wanted to scream in frustration. _It was one thing after another._ He rolled his eyes. _How typical of Team Seven…_

 

Cool air rushed over his skin, the coldness bringing the world back into focus ever so slightly. He was sleepy now, and his head hurt – neither of which were good things. He needed to stay awake – if only to figure out where he was being taken so he could escape and get back to Sakura. _Preferably before she demolished something in her fury. He honestly would prefer not to be that something… or be inside it – because there was no doubts that Sakura’s rescue mission would solely consist of punching her way through things, and she’d always been alarmingly good at that._

 

The stinging chill made his cheeks feel numb, and gradually the cold made him sleepier rather than keeping him awake as it should’ve. Meaning that when he arrived outside the tall walled structure, he had no clue about where he was. _But there was nothing he could do about that fact now._ His vision blurred, a grunt slipping from his lips as he was suddenly thrown down to the ground. _Had they arrived at wherever they were meant to be going?_ Blearily, he blinked, noting the cell door in front of him. _Huh, so he was inside then._

 

“Cold as ice,” a masculine voice muttered, and in the darkness Sasuke could barely make out the figure hovering over him. Large hands turned him over, and he blinked at how warm they felt. _Like they were actually burning._ He blinked languidly. _It seemed he was colder than he’d thought, and for some reason he doubted they had a heating system installed – if those even existed in his current time._ “Forgive me, lady, but I’d honestly prefer not to have to share a cell with a corpse,” that same voice continued, and Sasuke struggled to place it. He’d heard it before, most definitely, though it had been slightly more weathered with age by that point. “The smell would be most unpleasant.”

 

Sasuke blinked yet again, noting he’d blanked out and was now atop a flimsy futon. The burning heat was surrounding him fully, the neck his face was pressed into telling him he was being hugged. _No. They were simply sharing body heat, which was a perfectly logical thing to do, even if they were both…_ Sasuke bit his lip. _Oh. He was female in body now… and that definitely made things a bit more awkward._

 

The man stirred, adjusting their positions ever so slightly, and Sasuke blearily stared at the shockingly familiar face. Three red lines, white hair, and red eyes.

 

He was sharing a cell with Senju Tobirama.

 

_He was hugging Senju Tobirama._

 

 _Naruto was so totally utterly dead,_ Sasuke thought to himself, glaring at the pale neck his face was soon pushed back into on his quest to bring his body temperature back to normal. _Everything always related back to her some way or another._

**Author's Note:**

> Sporadic Updates, like the rest of my fics


End file.
